Shadow The Hedgehog
by Shadow972
Summary: Shadow has reawakend from unconsoiusness but cant remember anything. He goes out to seek his past, but all along, he has constanlty been changing. He will need the help of Sonic and his friends to help him in Shadow the Hedgehog!
1. Everyone tries to be straight

Hi everybody. This will be my 2nd Sonic fic made. Except this will be focusing on Shadow. Here is Chp. 1.

CHAPTER 1

All was dark. Nothing seemed to be living, as life never existed, until a severe shock overcame him. Shadow the Hedgehog, awoke in a large cylindrical tube. The tube was filled with a strange red liquid, which seemed to sustain him. The liquid quickly drained and he fell from his tubing. Shadow quickly got up and checked his surroundings.

The room before him was dark. All he saw before him were flashing monitors and a couple of wide windows. The whirring of the equipment quickly began to bother him.

" Welcome Shadow the Hedgehog. Welcome back to life." A voice coming from the intercom.

Shadow immediately turned his attention to the window in front of him. Through the window he could vaguely see a man in a military suit. He wore a barrage of badges and next to him stood a private.

"Who are you? Where Am I?" Shadow quickly demanded.

"Hold Shadow. Everything you wish to know since the incident is shown here."

"Incident? 'Wait a minute. He must be speaking of the space station ARK.' Why am I here? What have you been planning to do with me?

"Ha! Shadow, we will not tell you a single thing. You should be happy you're alive."

"Answer me now!" demanded Shadow. Shadow could feel a large wave of energy emitting from his body. He quickly noticed a change in the general's movements and face.

"You, Shadow. Have been kept here for scientific purposes." Replied the private.

"What type of purposes? Like experimentations?" said Shadow

"Not entirely, Here we will display what you have missed since your capture into this facility." Said the private. He pressed a button and to Shadow's left came down a large monitor. Shadow watched as events of Metal Sonic took place. On thing that struck him the most was that he saw himself aiding them.

"What is this! Why am I there? I want answers now!" said Shadow.

The monitor abruptly changed to a security monitor. Before Shadow was thousand upon thousands of red tubes. In each of them was a shadow clone. Shadow became enraged and destroyed the monitor with such force, that the room shook.

"What have you done to me?"

"Please Shadow relax! You have been given special treatments! Unless supervised…"

"Shut up! I should not be here! I need to know what is going on here. This plan does not include you. You are no longer needed." Said Shadow building up energy. Everyone was in a state of shock and could not move a a large blast of energy overcame them. The entire installation had been destroyed!

From the smoke and ruins, Shadow leaped out and made his way into the city.

"What should I do? Where should I go? Who am I?" he thought.

Well there is Chp.1 Tell me what you think about it. See you later.


	2. But things are still unchagned

Hey everybody. Well it seems I'm off to a pretty good start with this Shadow story. Lets continue shall we. Here is Chp. 2.

CHAPTER 2

"In a far corner of the desert, a lone base of operations once stood. Due to recent events however have caused this instillation to be demolished. Reasons are unknown to why it was attacked. Nearly the entire teams of operators were killed in the cataclysmic explosion. Only a private and General Roberts have escaped with only minor burns and injuries. More about this at 10:00"

Dr. Eggman turned off his television. He snickered to himself and got up and went to the back of his laboratory.

"So it seems that the military cannot keep up with themselves. A shame really. Perhaps I should help them…bah!"

Dr. Eggman returned to his quarters, were another television had been turned on. To his surprise, the television only showed static. He tried changing channels, but all was the same. He felt a slight rumble, then another rumble. He left to find that his workstation had been decimated. As Eggman rummaged through old equipment, a slight blur caught his eye.

"Who's there? Is that you Sonic! You would be a fool to enter my lair!" he yelled into the darkness.

He saw the blur once again. He turned to see nothing. He could not put his finger on it, but something about the blur was malevolent. It seemed like only hatred fueled this source. Having sensed the blur again, Eggman turned. This time he saw an old accomplice.

"Dr. Eggman I presume."

"Sh-sh- sh- Shadow! Is that you Shadow?"

"In the flesh Doctor. Know that I'm here I want you to answer a few of my questions." He said.

"Hm. Interesting, but fair enough. What do you want to know."

"I need to know what happened after we faced against the ultimate life form." Said Shadow.

"Well let me explain. A few years after that incident, I planned on taking over the world in 3 days…………………………………………………………….. and that is what happened." He said.

"An interesting story doctor. I don't believe you. There is something missing here."

"Shadow listen! I know what happened and believe me when I say that there is nothing missing from this." Said Eggman beginning to fell threatened.

"No doctor, you are wrong. I know what is true. If you are hiding something, you better tell me now!" said Shadow, rage filling his eyes.

"Shadow, there is nothing else! How many times must I tell you! Have you gone insane?"

"You test my patience doctor. Tell me now!" Shadow began to move things around the room. Things began to float and Shadow began to turn blue. Eggman didn't know what to do. He began to run but before he could react, Shadow had already been to each door in the facility and forced the shut.

"Shadow please…have mercy!"

"MERCY! What do you know of mercy! You know nothing! I you will not help me, then I will help myself! No one will stop me from knowing the truth about my past!"

With a sonic boom, nearly toppling the lab, Shadow rocketed out of the laboratory into the sky and flew towards Station Square. ' I cant think…. Everyone….everyone\, must pay for what they have done.' Shadow's entire body began to turn red, evil scorching deep within his eyes all that there was, was death and destruction running through his mind.

Well there is chp.2 for you. Please don't hate me for not putting a clear explanation for Sonic Heroes. I figured it would take to long to write. Anyway Chp. 3 will be up soon.


	3. Its useless to resist

Hello everyone. Now I know the story may seem confusing, and I know Shadow maybe going through mood swings, but trust me, the story will be made clear soon enough. For now here is Chp. 3.

CHAPTER 3

Upon the shore of the Mystic Ruin, lies a lone laboratory, the insignia of two foxtails shown brightly on the hangar door. Waiting for his two-tailed friend, Sonic the hedgehog stood impatiently stomping his foot.

"Hurry it up in there Tails! We cant sit here and do nothing! Hey are you even there?" Sonic yelled at the door.

Unexpectedly Tails rushed through the door hit the door into Sonic, and Tails tripped over fallen equipment and they fell flat on their faces.

"Sonic. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just fine. So what's the sudden rush about?"

"You have to see this Sonic!" said Tails running quickly back into the lab. Sonic quickly followed him to the television. There was a reported attack on a lab in the desert. After a quick explanation General Roberts face appeared on the screen.

"We were performing experiments on the lost project by professor Gerald Robotnick. It was called the ultimate life form. After he had threatened us we used what he calls himself as Shadow. We need him to help protect us in our time of need. Unfortunately with what we had to do to keep him alive may have soon backfires. We injected him with many serums to keep him alive, but due to combing the serums, there may be a threat."

"So it would seem that Shadow is alive." Said Sonic

"So what should we do Sonic."

"First of all, we need to find Shadow and find out what he wants." Said Sonic. As soon as he finished his sentence, a special report appeared on the T.V. It seemed that Station Square had been attacked by a red menace.

"That is not good. Not good at all. We need to get over there now." Said Tails running to the hangar. He opened the hangar door and set out the landing pad. He fired up the engine and Sonic quickly jumped aboard and they flew off to the city.

A few minutes later they had reached the city, but all seemed well, as is nothing had happened. As they flew in closer, they could see that everything was motionless. No one was moving, and no one could move, they had no will, it was like time was stopped. They landed softly and approached the people trying everything to make them snap out of this hold. During this Sonic noticed strange blurs in the corner of his eyes. He turned to his right to see shadow sitting on a lone bench.

"Hmph. The human mind is a fragile thing. Within moments you could strike fear or simply control their existence. Like I do now."

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"Everyone in this pathetic city is tied to my will. They do what ever I want them to do. It is an amazing power." Said Shadow grinning. ' Mind Control? Shadow had never dealt with this before. Something isn't right here' thought Sonic.

"Shadow, why are you doing this? Why hurt these people?"

"Why not? They have no other use but to live through their sad, short and miserable lives. I feel I have not been given a chance to life. I have found out horrible things that those monsters have done to me. And for what? Their own safety? They weren't thinking of anyone but themselves." Said Shadow, getting up and moving towards Sonic.

"Shadow, this is insane! No one has ever tried to hurt you. They did this to help the people. I can't let you hurt them."

"Very well then, stranger. If you are not with me, then you're against me!" yelled Shadow and he unleashed a huge wave, which knocked Sonic, and Tails back. Sonic slammed up against a building and Shadow sped towards him and punched him mercilessly and then threw him into a shop. Sonic regained balance and moved before Shadow unleashed a ray of power at the store collapsing it. Sonic moved back and caught his breath.

"Shadow, Calm down! There is need for this, we can help you!" said Sonic trying to reason with him.

"No! No one can help me! I can only help myself!" Said Shadow. Suddenly Shadow fell hard to the ground breathing heavily. He began to hold his head and moaning.

"No! Stay away from me! Get out of my head! N-n-NO!" he shortly remained to be become an even more malevolent being. His spikes began to grow other spikes and his shoes and gloves became almost alien-like.

"You will not stop me from achieving my goals. No one in this world could stop me now!" said Shadow. He rocketed off into the east. Sonic finally was able to relax abit. Tails quickly ran back over to Sonic.

"Sonic there is something wrong with-"

"I know Tails. The real Shadow, wouldn't call me a stranger. Nor would he have changed this much."

"Maybe we should talk to General Roberts. He may know something about this incident."

"That seems right. Ok Tails, fire up the tornado. Lets meet this general." Said Sonic

Well there is Chp. 3 Hopefully this can give you an idea towere the story is going. Chp. 4 will be up soon.


	4. Window with a view you have never seen

HI again. I just put up the 3rd Chp up a few minutes ago and am in the mood to make another Chp here is Chp. 4.

CHAPTER 4

The searing wind blew across Sonics face as they approached the General's house. The house was pretty nice for how old it was. They landed on a helicopter pad and ran over to his door. They knocked and were greeted by Captain Ryan. Ryan showed them into the main hall were they met up with General Roberts. They shook hands and headed to the living room to discuss the matter.

"So general, what exactly is going on here? Why has Shadow gone crazy?" asked Tails.

"Well, It began about 5 years ago when the lab had just been finished. We had found Shadows body about 10 miles east of the site and put him in a rehab tube. We need certain amounts of chemical to keep him living, but we had no access to them, until…they appeared."

"Whoa wait a minute here! What do you mean by, the others?' asked Sonic

" I said what I meant. I do not know of them myself. But they were the ones who gave him the serums not us. We wanted nothing but to see him live again."

"This still doesn't explain why he has gone insane." Said Sonic, hoping to make him say more. Sure enough he did.

"These serums are not of this world. We found out that there could be drawbacks and complication within combining the serums, but it was the only way to keep him living. These beings are not human. They are aliens."

"Aliens! That cant be!" said Tails alarmed.

"Hold on a second, that's its general. Those aliens must have put something in those serums, do happen to have any of the remnants?" asked Sonic

"Yes, but it would take a genius to take a scan of it. You wouldn't qualify for it."

"Well, I know one guy who will helps, at least, I'll make him help us." Said Sonic grinning. "Tails get into the Tornado, were heading for Dr. Eggman's laboratory. General you follow us, Tails can cover for us if we encounter resistance." Said Sonic following Tails out.

A few moments later, the general, followed by a few military planes for support followed Sonic and Tails in the Tornado to the precipitous lab. The lab was as large as it is tall; it was covered in Eggman insignias and online gun turrets. Tails noticed a small landing site and plotted his destination. As he flew in a barrage of bullets immediately attacked him. He quickly swerved and attacked back, destroying some of them. They flew in while the general's men handle the remaining defenses. Sonic bust through a wall and they all headed for the control tower.

Well there is Chp. 4 This is mostly an explanatory Chp. rather than a normal one. Not that there is much of a difference. Anyway, Chp.5 will be up soon.


	5. Get in no matter how long it takes

CHAPTER 5

Alarms were blazing all around them. Sonic and Tails quickly sped through the complex, Sonic destroying auto turrets all along the way. Tails quickly pulled out an electronic data map; otherwise, it's like a GPS

"I've homed in on Eggman's location. He's at the top." Said Tails

"Good, the sooner we get to him, the better." Said Sonic.

Abruptly stopping. He quickly dashed into an empty elevator and ran up the sides of it, while tails flew up it. Sonic bashed through a couple of elevator doors and crushed some robots as well, but the two had finally made it into Eggman's tower. Tails began to slice into the mainframe and unlocked Eggman's door. The two slowly entered.

"I had a feeling you would come, Sonic!" said Eggman turning towards them

"You, you're coming with us now. We need to help Shadow!" said Sonic

"Its too late for that Sonic, you wont live to see another day!" said Eggman quickly throwing a grenade like object.

"Look out!" yelled Tails diving out. There was an explosion and all that was left was a burnt mark on the ground, smoke arising from it.

"Sonic!" said Tails.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Finally, I told you Sonic, I can't be beaten HAHAHAHAHA-"

"Yeah, but you could probably be beaten with and egg beater Egg-head!" said a voice.

The two, Tails and Eggman, looked up at the ceiling to see Sonic unharmed and clinging on to the lamp. Eggman let out a sigh.

"So Eggman, you gonna help us? Or will I have to make you?" said Sonic with a smirk.

"As much as I hate you, I have to." Said Eggman walking towards his lounge."

"Really!" said Tails quite surprised

"Why's that Eggman?" said Sonic, slightly suspicious.

"I will show you why Sonic, come and sit." Said Eggman, turning on the television. The two sat uncomfortably in Eggman's chairs. Eggman came back with videotape and put it into his VCR. The screen buzzed, until a picture showed up. The first image was that of General Roberts, Gerald Robotnick, and another figure, unable to be determined. They seemed to be collaborating something, in front of them sat Shadow, on what seemed to be a scientific lab table. The undetermined figure took out a syringe and shoved it into Shadow, who was unconscious. Suddenly things began to break suddenly and the picture went blank.

" As you can see, my grandfather had something to do with Shadows condition. So there has to be something I can do. Besides, I'm supposed to be taking over the world, not Shadow!" said Eggman crossing his arms.

"So what do we do then?" asked Tails.

"Simple, we track down those alien scum that did this to Shadow!" said Sonic.

MEANWHILE…

All seemed quiet enough down in station square. As usual everyone was going about his or her lives. A single man walked out of the train station, feeling very tired. He thought he was imagining things, but he saw a bright red light coming down from the sky. He suddenly realized that it was coming for him! He ran and nearly dodged the object. From a red gooey substance came non-other than Shadow the Hedgehog, now even more menacing than before.

"No, please don't kill me!" said the human. Shadow just looked at him like a pitiful dog.

"You are all the same. You will submit to us, become us. Or face that of your companions." Said Shadow, with glowing red eyes. He turned and pointed at the horrors, the horrors of an invasion unlike any other.


	6. I see no, hear no evil

CHAPTER 6

Long ago, when Shadow was first being created, Aboard the ARK…

The troops on the ARK were restless. They had nothing to do, but protect the station from any "dangers". They had only heard rumors of the experiments the doctor had been doing, but they paid no mind. Half of those who knew were paid to keep it under the radar. In a lone research lab, Gerald Robotnick, General Roberts, and another figure stood in front of a vast tube that was bubbling. The water or fluids inside seemed very mysterious, as they would glow for a couple seconds.

"As you can see doctor, the serums have been providing what you seek…" said the unknown creature.

"Yes, but these serums could become very unstable could they not?" asked the doctor.

"Perhaps…" replied the creature.

"This is ridiculous doctor! Why must he be created, what purpose will he be here on earth!" said Roberts, obviously negative about it.

"He will be the one. The one that this station, and perhaps the world will need one day." Said the Doctor slowly turning away.

"Then we The Dark Arms have permission to use these serums doctor Gerald?" said the creature walking slowly to the tube. He had quite a few serums in hand, many of which glowed a menacing red, and a calm blue color. The doctor turned back and sighed.

"You may Doom. I just hope this is the right thing to do." Said the doctor leaving the room. General Roberts left closely behind him, but turned back at Doom.

"If you so much as harm us, we will be there at your doorstep you cretins." Said Roberts, disgusted at Doom. Doom went to the tube, which was under a spotlight, which showed his hideous form. He looked within the combination of a dragon and bat. But was also similarly in tune with human forms.

"Heh, Heh, Don't be surprised by us General. You have other important matters to tend to." He said, implanting the serums into the tube. The colors circulated and eventually became one. And it glowed a bright purple.

"Our work here is finished, let us return comrades." Said Doom, vanishing into thin air.

MEANWHILE IN THE PRESENT…

Shadow looked upon the poor man being surrounded by dozens of Dark arm soldiers. Shadow felt a small impulse within him, but ignored it, fueling his hatred, but that was not enough. The impulse grew bigger within him, until he could not manage to stand. He began to yell with pain.

"Stop! Stop all of you! Don't touch him!" said Shadow, but the creatures ignored him and closed in on the man.

"What's happening AUGH! My body- UGH!" yelled Shadow. Shadow had fallen to the ground motionless. The man was in total fear now

"What in the world is going on! Someone help?" he yelled.

Shadow re-arose and approached the creatures surrounding the man. The creatures spoke in a weird alien tongue, that no one, but Shadow could understand. It seemed to the man that the Dark Arms would not comply with Shadow. Shadow began to glow blue, and a mystical aura had surrounded him. The Dark arms had become afraid and started to run, but they were stopped in their tracks, Shadow charged up, and unleashed a burst of energy, that obliterated all Dark Arms in the area. The people began to cheer happily.

"Go now citizen, leave this place." Said Shadow, turning back to normal. The man had just wanted to go home and he quickly ran away. Shadow soon awoke feeling like he ran into a brick wall.

"Ugh… finally I know now. I know what happened to me. Gerald, Roberts, Doom, everything. Well, then there is only one thing to do now." Said Shadow turning around. Shadow began to run to the one person who had just the plan to deal with the ones who did this to him.


	7. You made me, I love you

CHAPTER 7

"There's something that I don't understand doctor." Said Tails as he and Sonic walked with Eggman to his laboratory.

"What would that be?" he replied

"Well, mostly all of it. What were those serums? Who are the Dark Arms?" asked Tails using hand gestures. Eggman cleared his throat and began to explain to them both the situation.

"Let me explain this to you both. In the time that Shadow was created, the ARK was in danger of itself. The structure and almost everything about it was very unstable. The technicians could not do much about it. That is when The Dark Arms appeared. The Dark Arms as you know are n alien race. We hardly know anything about them ourselves, but they needed their help."

"Help with what? The station seemed fine with me." Said Sonic scratching his head.

"Yes, but things can be deceiving. The core of the ARK at the time was unprotected and unshielded, which cause damage to the outlying systems in front of it. The Dark Arms had new technology, far more advanced than ours, and helped us prevent an overload in the core by placing a shield over it."

"What does this have to do with Shadow doc?" said Sonic; he was slightly annoyed. He would prefer to take action, rather than listen to stories.

"Hold on I am getting there! Anyway, they had helped us, but in exchange the Dark Arms wished for a product. That product was Shadow. He said something about wanting to unify our races together through the creation of Shadow. My grandfather agreed to the research. Now about those serums in the video. Those serums hold the powers of the Dark Arms. The red, fuels anger and evil, while the blue fuels calm and rationality. As you can see, they did not want total control over Shadow yet, so they placed both serums in. And thus, Shadow was complete." Said Eggman while walking to a black board. The board had many a scribble upon it, such as failed experiments.

"How do you know all this Eggman? You couldn't have possibly been up there at the time." Said Tails

"My grandfather kept something like a journal and recorded the events for future uses. That video clip I showed you is an example of his records." Said Eggman now walking over to a lone window near the corner of the room.

Eggman stared out towards the city. There was a slight calm, but then he could see, beyond the horizon, a dark cloud began to creep over the city and soon over his laboratory. There was a slight rumbling, like an earthquake coming from out of nowhere. The cloud, which formed from the city spread like wildfire and certain areas, began to vortex up into the skies above it. From these vortexes, spewed thousands of Dark Arms soldiers. There were many in size, shape, color, too many to identify. Not too long after they dropped in, explosion had been going and the military had called off the search of Eggman to go back and protect the civilians.

"The invasion has begun!" said Eggman beginning to panic a bit

"Well let's go out there and bring it to em!" said Sonic smacking his fist into his hand. Eggman was throwing random junk out from his closet, hoping to find something to use.

"Are you crazy! We can't fight an infestation that large! You'd be crazy Sonic!" said Eggman, with stupid inventions dangling from most of his appendages.

"All is not lost." Said a voice from the darkness of Eggman lab. From the shadows came the one. Shadow the Hedgehog. He had returned to normal, finally able to know what was going on.

"Shadow you're ok!" said Sonic happy for Shadow.

"Yes. I now know what has happened to me. And I will not stand for the Dark Arms to fool around any longer. They will not do what they have done to me, to the people of this planet. I am Shadow the Hedgehog and from now on, I'm leaving my past behind me!" said Shadow.

Not long after Shadows return, the four of them vacated the laboratory, for a safer haven, and to round up a few more allies. The four of them had taken off in one of Eggman's cruisers and headed towards Angel Island.

Hey guys thanks for the reviews I really appreciate it. 


End file.
